Liches Get Stitches
Posted by: Pani-Pani (09/27/2019) The Beast of The Mist (09/27/2019) Dear Blue Hoods,every day more cultists are being brought down.It brings joy to my heart that Kishin will be nothing more than a bad memory soon.On a different note, one dear friend of mine who happens to be the mayor of a nearby village called “Anor” has been having some issues.People have been disappearing and there has been talk about a beast moving among the shadows inside the village.I mentioned to him your organisation and He seemed interested in hiring you.I have arranged your transportation.Activate the sending stone strapped to this note and Tomas will be there shortly.I have a bad feeling about all of this...May the gods be with you. -Sir.Salvador of the village of ShieldForth Journals Tai Navitus (09/03/2019) Time to investigate a strange monster sighting I guess? Grimshaw and the hits are back! I’m the party leader, on the condition I stand in the back. I mean duh. Just because I can stand toe to toe with a psychotic dragon, doesn’t mean I WANT TO. And...Tomas shows up and tells us that the good Doctor responsible for the damn Kishin incident. Garruk doesn’t know what a merchant’s scale does and we...well I, show him sort of... Anna is practicing archery! And she has a hair bow! And a bow! Salvador is disappointed by the presence of the doctor, Velona. We discuss mission parameters. Kallanar and I need to have a talk about handing the doctor psychotic monster corpses. Save the village, find out how the doctor is tracking Salvador, destroy the monster, recover the corpses, and kill Fay so Velona can’t use shards of madness. We arrive at the village and decide to speak with Samantha first, gather information before we deal with Fay. She tells us about a tentacled monster that burrows underneath the ground and can collapse the earth. The beast popped out of the ground and a drunkard saw it, Roscoe. It burrows and runs. And we get his location as we go to the prison to question Fay, who has thrown the biggest tantrum but is now quiet. Fay is fooled into believing Kishin wants her to be his new vessel. The doctor seems to be have been interested in Kishin only for the purpose of hiding his experiments and stealing funding. It seems like Kishin only wanted to use the madness via the creatures as a way to spread the madness. And the doctor bolted after he lost funding. I’m worried that the original experiments by the first doctor was just the start, and a gateway to something far worse. Grim tells Fay to rip her own tongue out. And we leave, knowledge that the madness within her can’t be spread. And that maybe there are worse things. We help with the drunk man’s hangover, then get him drunk again, trying to refresh his memory by hitting him and refreshing his memory. A big green tentacled monster. With legs, large teeth. Giant red eyes with a blue center. I begin to hatch my brilliant plan. Damn I’m good. But its all for naught as we take to the council house and meet the creature. The creature continues to mutter “Eat, where”. The acid breath it shoots downs Sharli, Garruk and Grimshaw throw javelins with Vain, I bring Sharli up and innure my body with magical strength. It grapples Garruk and bites into him, he looks bad. Grimshaw’s mastery of abjuration magic protects him. I continue to cause the earth to explode around it and crush it, turning its strengths against it. My allies are relying on me to do most of the damage as it continues to burrow under the ground. I’m trying to churn the earth and make it hard for this creature to move through. It almost downs me as my allies continue to try and javelin this thing to death, and I continue to command the earth to crush and destroy this creature, taking damage from the creature but feeling the adrenaline keeps me moving. We finish the fight but the creature burrows as it begins to shapeshift back to a human. Verona is using some sort of magic or shapeshifting ability to morph humans into monstrous creatures and retain their humanity, using them as agents to attack enemies of his research. The spider has been altered and it has been made tougher, but the neurological system has been altered and affected. We rest at the inn, preparing to chase the creature down. There are some local...uhm, people. Whatever, gonna take a nap and think about what’s going on...and Garruk had a run in with the doctor. We need to get something to harden the ground and the creature’s belly has a limited ability to regenerate it’s acid breath. The doctor is owed something by Garruk. The shop is owned by the crazy tiefling Pixis. I have NO patience for this. But she’s kind of awesome. We rest at the inn, preparing to chase the creature down. There are some local...uhm, people. Whatever, gonna take a nap and think about what’s going on...and Garruk had a run in with the doctor. We need to get something to harden the ground and the creature’s belly has a limited ability to regenerate it’s acid breath. The doctor is owed something by Garruk. The shop is owned by the crazy tiefling Pixis. I have NO patience for this. But she’s kind of awesome. We dig down into the creature’s lair, and prepare for the worst, armed with a potion to empower my earth magic. Dr.Velona is here as an illusion, with Fay as an illusion as well. She taunts us, it's just jargon. She turns into the nasty thing, and we begin the brawl. Garruk is being assailed by tentacles, and then it tongue lashes Garruk. Javelin’s are this party’s new favorite thing I guess, everyone’s got em. I use the potion to harden the ground with magic, cool cool cool. Grimshaw and Zero are laying into it as it swallows Garruk and grapples Zero once, then again. Sharli begins to fly and summons her spiritual weapon to attack the creature as I release a salvo of silvery spears. I get swallowed as my more martial allies lay into this thing. Garruk manages to help us get puked out. We start to destroy the tentacles as we continue to assault the monster. I get swallowed...again. And Grimshaw finishes off the creature as Fay returns to her humanoid form. The Doctor takes the body of Fay and releases from Garruk from the weird gold coin curse. We debrief with Sir Salvador. 2 pips, 610 gold.